


Words Left Unsaid

by polyamoryaplenty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Muteness, my poor oblivious babes, tags are subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyamoryaplenty/pseuds/polyamoryaplenty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray, the mute loner, and Ryan, the intimidating jock, are partnered up for an English paper. Things couldn't get much more cliché.<br/>Oh, did I mention that they're also soulmates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Left Unsaid

“Hey, watch where you’re going, jackass!”

The harsh words were followed by an even harsher push, throwing him to the disgusting hallway floor. The guy who’d yelled the words was looking down at Ray with a sneer, taking cruel joy in the ‘accidental’ shove that’d resulted in the fall. Ray heaved a heavy sigh. _Fucking great, this asshole’s back. He looks even douchier than last year. Asshole 2; Asshole Harder. What a great start to the year._

The douche smirked. “You should really watch where you’re going, shrimp.”

_What is this, the 1900’s? The greasers called, they want their insults back._

“I’m gonna need to hear an apology, or else,” he drawled, the smirk widening into a predatory grin.

Ray coughed. _Yeah, about the whole talking thing._ Ray had been in an accident when he was little, _no I don't want to talk about it, yes I’m sure your comforting skills are great, please kindly fuck off._ The accident had left him unable to use his vocal cords, with no hope for recovery. It’d take a miracle to make him speak again. But maybe, with the power of love and an overused ableist trope he can-

Fuck, the thought was too ridiculous to finish.

_But wait, there’s more! If you order your very own mute weakling, you can get an extra truckload of angst for free!_

The greaser-wannabe had clearly gotten tired of his inner monologue, and decided to increase the humiliating, devastating barrage of cleverly crafted insults. “Oh, it’s a little quiet over here. Where’s my apology, small fry? Or is your soulmate gonna come save you instead?”

_Whoop, there it is._ You see, some asshole saw all of the deaf and mute people in the world, and had a great idea. What if we gave everyone a soulmate? But instead of making it something easy like, oh, having their names written on each other, they had to hear each other’s names instead! What a fan-fucking-tastic plan, right? Oh, except for one thing; people like Ray, who were mute, couldn’t say their partner’s name aloud. Without his partner hearing those words spoken, they’d never know the spaghetti-armed Puerto-Rican was their one, true, destined lover for the ages. And vice versa for deaf people. They could say their soulmate’s name, but never know who it was. A fan-fucking-tastic plan indeed.

It was clear that Ray had the best life ever, right? Not only did he have a disability (which already put a target the size of Texas on his back), he also had no way of finding his soulmate. Of course, high schoolers aren’t the smartest of creatures, but when it came to finding the weakest in the pack, they had the instincts of a hyena. Or some other shitty metaphor.

Which leads us to Ray’s current predicament; generic Greaser #1.

“Where’s your soulmate, huh?” The bully pretended to cringe with guilt. It was pretty obvious that he wasn’t in theatre. “Oh man, I’m really sorry. I forgot that you don’t have one, you pathetic fucker.”

_Okay, I will admit to being a pathetic fucker. But I do have a soulmate, you ass. I just can’t say their name. Get your facts straight,_ Ray thought irritatedly, pissed at the jerk who made him bruise his ass and just at the world in general.

“Yo, bro!” A voice yelled from the other end of the hall. Great, just what he needed, backup from the rest of the asshole crew. What’s better than one jackass? More than one jackass.

Greaser #1 looked for the source of the voice. _I may be a fucking idiot, but I know an opportunity when I see one._ And with that, Ray hauled his bruised ass down the halls to his first god-forsaken class.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so that was the really short prologue to a story i might do?? if u guys like it then i'll continue with it! just a warning tho, the updates r gonna be slow bc i'm busy and also lazy. thanks for reading babes!!!!!!!!


End file.
